Natilla de vainilla
by Cup of tea and piece of cake
Summary: Porque tú  eres como la natilla de vainilla, eres dulce, me haces sonreír y me llenas de paz, te amo, Mimi. / Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo.


**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon NO me pertenecen.. si no Matt terminaría con Mimi :D en fin.. solo lo uso para fines de diversión YAY! :D**

Una pequeña niña de unos cinco años se encontraba jugando con una pelota en un pequeño jardín, la lanzaba y la volvía a cachar, esta niña tenía el cabello castaño, al igual que su madre y unos ojos de color zafiro, le hacían una combinación extraña peor que la hacía ver muy tierna y bonita, mientras unas mujeres de entre unos veintitrés años, se encontraban adentro viendo a la niña jugar, una de ellas cargaba a un pequeño bebe en sus manos.

-Mimi- dijo una mujer pelirroja de color rubíes que cargaba un pequeño bebe en sus manos de un año, poco de pelo de color chocolate y unos ojos de color chocolates.

-¿Qué sucede Sora?- preguntó una mujer castaña de unos ojos de color miel, su cabello le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda pero lo tenía amarrado con un chongo despeinado que tenía una sonrisa encantadora y sincera a su mejor amiga que por azares del destino se encontraron en ese pequeño pueblo, ya que el trabajo del esposo de Sora, Taichi, -el mejor amigo de Mimi- lo requería y Mimi vivía ahí huyendo del pasado.

-He estado pensando, ¿Crees que Taichi pueda con el bebe?- le preguntó un poco apenada y nerviosa- Sabes que Tai es despistado y desesperado, no se si aguante a un bebe en la casa.

-Sora- le sonrió- Tai escogió tener este bebe contigo, y yo lo veo más feliz que antes, no te preocupes todo estará bien, lo tienes a él y a tu bebe, debes ser feliz- dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa apagada y un poco triste.

-Mimi- dijo Sora preocupada- No era mi intención recordártelo, discúlpame, en serio, lo lamento- le dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-¡Hey! Sora estoy bien, de verdad, no quería preocuparte- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ay Mimi, tu parece que tienes la edad de tu hija- le dijo riendo.

-Creo que ella es más madura que yo- dijo riendo con Sora- ¡Oh! Lo lamento Sora, tengo que irme, debo llevar a la señorita al pediatra, ya sabes con su dermatitis siempre se queja de la comezón- ¡Hija vámonos!-le grito Mimi a la pequeña que se encontraba en el jardín, la pequeña salió corriendo y llego junto a su madre, la pequeña estaba vestida con un pequeño vestido de color azul con unos mallones de color blanco con unos huraches de color blanco con una playera de manga larga azul marino debajo del vestido.

-Oh, claro, Mimi, que te vaya bien, y espero que se cure- dijo sonriendo y levantándose con el bebe en manos, Mimi la siguió hasta la puerta.

-Gracias Sora, nos vemos- dijo mientras Sora abría la puerta.

-Mimi- la llamó antes de que Mimi saliera por la puerta, volteo a verla- Gracias por lo que dijiste de Taichi me relaje un poco mas- dijo sonriendo, después se acerco hacia ella y la abrazo y le susurro a su oído- Quiero que tu tamben seas feliz con o sin él- la soltó para darle un beso en la mejilla- Adiós linda- le dijo despidiéndose con la mano hacía la hija de Mimi.

-Nos vemos tía Sora- le dijo la pequeña niña.

Las dos salieron de la casa de Sora y se dirigían hacía su coche, subieron hacía un Volvo de color rojo, la niña se sentó en la parte de atrás y Mimi tomo asiento en el asiento del conductor, Mimi arranco.

-Oye mamá- le dijo la pequeña niña.

-Dime Haru- le dijo Mimi mientras manejaba.

-¿Podemos parar en la cafetería?- le pregunto jugando con sus manitas, Mimi la miro por el retrovisor y sonrió al ver a su hija sonrojada.

-Pero, tenemos cita con el doctor- le dijo sonriendo.

-No tardaremos, anda mami ¿Si?- le dijo sonriendo.

-Vale pues, pero solo quince minutos ¿Si?- dijo estacionando el volvo cerca de donde estaba aquella cafetería, era la cafetería favorita de Mimi y su hija, la mayoría del tiempo iban ahí, ya que, conocían al dueño y les encantaban los postres.

Cuando entraron los meseros les sonrieron y las saludaron con mucha naturalidad, se sentaron en una mesa con dos sillones y llegó una mesera.

-Hola Haru, Hola Mimi, ¿Qué van a ordenar? ¿Lo de siempre?- dijo la mesera sonriendo.

-Yo si por favor- dijo Mimi levantándose de uno de los sillones en los que se habían sentado.- voy al tocador, Nina, ¿Cuidas a Haru un momento?

-Claro Mimi, no te preocupes- le dijo sonriendo, Mimi fue hacía el tocador.

-Haru ¿Vas a querer algo diferente? Siempre pides algo diferente, ¿Hoy que quieres probar?- le dijo sonriéndole.

-Umm, hoy quiero probar algo diferente a lo demás Nina- la pequeña niña tomo la carta que la mesera tenía en la mano- ¡Ah! Ya sé, quiero esto- le señalo.

-De acuerdo- dijo sonriéndole viéndole que Mimi se encaminaba hacía ellas- ahí viene tu mamá, voy a pedir las ordenes.

Mimi regresó hacía la mesa y sentó en el sillón. Y comenzaron a platicar de que había hecho la niña en la casa de Sora y Haru le pregunto a Mimi de que habían platicado y Mimi le contó pero solo una parte, solo le contó lo de Taichi, pero Haru no entendió muy bien así que no se preocupo mucho.

Nina llegó con los pedidos y le dio a Mimi su capuccino y a Haru lo que había pedido, Mimi no le preguntó que había pedido a Haru, ya que ella siempre cambiaba su pedido todos los días.

-¿Quieres natilla de vainilla?- le preguntó la niña inesperadamente.

_Natilla de vainilla, _eso a Mimi le cayó como un balde de agua fría, ¿Eso era lo que su hija había pedido? recordó el día cuando lo conoció a _él_..

_-Flashback-_

_Un pequeño niño de ocho años de cabellos dorados y ojos zafiro se encontraba columpiándose en un columpio de un parque_

_-Oye- le dijo una pequeña de cabello castaño de ojos color miel- ¿Me dejas andar en el columpio?_

_-¿Eh?- dijo volteándola a ver. _

_-Es que, solo hay uno y..- dijo jugando con sus manitas, pero el niño solo se levanto del columpio. _

_-No te preocupes- el niño se paró y le señalo el columpio para que se sentará._

_-Muchas gracias- le dijo sentándose y haciendo un esfuerzo por columpiarse, el niño solo sonrió al verla._

_-¿Quieres que te empuje?- le pregunto el niño sonriendo._

_-No, gracias- dijo tratando de columpiarse._

_-No te preocupes-le dijo poniéndose detrás de ella y empujándola._

_-No, de verdad, no es necesario- dijo completamente sonrojada, pero no pudo hacer nada ya que el pequeño se encontraba columpiándola. _

_Así se la pasaron hasta que la niñita vio que el pequeño ya estaba cansado así que le dijo que pararan, el niño paro, estaba cansado._

_-¿Quieres columpiarte tu?- le dijo la pequeña sonriendo. _

_-No, gracias- le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto la niñita mientras dibujaba un circulo con su piecito en la tierra, estaba un poco nerviosa. _

_-Yamato Ishida- le dijo sonriendo viendo que la niña dibujaba un circulo con su pie,- ¿Y tu?_

_-Mimi Tachikawa- le dijo dejando de hacer círculos en la tierra._

_-Lindo nombre- le sonrio, Mimi se puso un poco mas rojita._

_-¡Mimi! Vamos a tomar la merienda- le grito su madre, acercándose a ellos. La pequeña asintió. Yamato se quedo viendo hacia la madre de Mimi y luego la volteo a ver, Mimi sintió la mirada de Yamato y le sonrio._

_-¿Quieres ir a merendar con nosotros?- le pregunto Mimi_

_-No, gracias, no quiero ser una molestia- le dijo dándose la vuelta._

_-No eres una molestia- le dijo tomándolo del brazo así que Yamato se sorprendió mucho- tus padres pueden venir._

_-¿En serio?- dijo el pequeño Yamato abriendo los ojos, Mimi asintió. _

_Yamato fue corriendo hacía los padres de Mimi y les pregunto si no había problema con ir, a lo cual Mimi se sorprendió mucho aquel niño era muy educado y lindo. Los padres de Mimi dijeron que no había problema, los cuales también se sorprendieron por la educación del niño, luego el pequeño Yamato fue hacía su padre, le explico todo y los cinco fueron hacia una manta que los padres de Mimi habían puesto, los padres comenzaron a platicar y Mimi y Yamato estuvieron jugando con una pelota que Mimi había llevado hasta que la madre de Mimi los llamo para comer el postre después de la comida. _

_-¿Quieres natilla de vainilla?- le pregunto a Mimi a Yamato mientras le daba un paquete que tenía una natilla de color amarillo, de vainilla, Yamato la acepto con gusto, la comió y le encanto._

_Después de aquel día Mimi y Yamato se veían casi todos los días, así fue como se volvieron mejores amigos. _

_-Fin Flashback-_

-¡MAMÁ!- el grito de la niña la saco de sus pensamientos.-¿Quieres? Esta muy rica.

-Si, claro hija- tomo una cuchara que se encontraba en la mesa y la probo, hace años que ya no la había comido y sentirla de nuevo en su boca era satisfactorio.

Estuvieron ahí un tiempo hasta que Mimi se dio cuenta que ya se les estaba haciendo tarde para el doctor, rápido le aviso a Haru y fueron hacía el coche, subieron y se colocaron el cinturón, Mimi arrancó hacía el doctor.

La consulta fue rápida y salieron rápidamente de ahí, a la pequeña Haruhi no le gustaba en lo absoluto ir al doctor pero tenía que hacerlo si quería recuperarse.

-Mami, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo la pequeña Haruhi moviendo su piecito en el suelo, haciendo círculos.

-dime Haruhi- a Mimi ese movimiento que hacia su pequeña hija se le hizo extremadamente tierno, además de que ella de chica también hacia ese movimiento, lo cual lo hizo recordarlo… a _él._

-bueno, en el consultorio había un niñito con su mamá, pero, él también tenía un _padre, _dime Mami, ¿puedo yo tener un papi también?- le dijo con su carita llena de inocencia.

-Haru…-murmuró Mimi, mientras las lagrimas amenazaban salir de sus ojos, se puso a la altura de su hija y la abrazo.- lo lamento tanto Haruhi, de verdad que lo lamento mucho.-

-¿Mami? ¿por qué lloras?- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-porque he sido mala madre.- le dijo abrazandola más fuerte.

-eso no es cierto, mami.- le dijo su hija sonriendo sinceramente, Mimi se separo rápidamente para verla, mas no la dejo de abrazar.- tú siempre me has cuidado, siempre has estado ahí para mi, y sé que no eres mala mamá porque me traes al doctor y me das de comer, y me das mucho mucho mucho ¡amor!- le dijo con una sonrisa mas grande.

-Haru…-

-no sé porque mi papi no está con nosotras, pero yo estoy dispuesta a perdonarlo, lo único que quiero es que este con nosotras.- le dijo bajando su mirada entristecida.

-Haru, tu padre…- le trato de decir, más las palabras no le salían, no podía decirle la verdad de su padre, la verdad de que la había engañado con una zorra besándola enfrente de su cara, no podía decirlo eso a su pequeña hija.

-no necesito que me lo digas, mami.- le dijo tapándole la boca con una de sus manitas.- no me importan las razones por las cuales mi papi se haya ido, yo lo único que quiero es que mi papi este aquí.

-Haruhi.- Mimi estaba sorprendida por lo madura de su hija a pesar de que apenas tenía cinco años.

-Te quiero mucho, mucho mami.- le dijo sonriendo y abrazandola.-_ también a ti, papi._- pensó con una sonrisa más grande.

…..

-Joe, ¡por Dios ayudame!- grito un hombre de unos veinticuatro años, rubio, y con unos hermosos ojos color zafiro que te envolvían al instante que los veía.

-Yamato, desiste, Mimi desapreció hace mucho tiempo, vivió un tiempo en Italia y luego despareció, no sé que pasó con ella.- le dijo un hombre mayor que el de cabello azul oscuro un poco largo pero sin perder la elegancia y usaba lentes, pero eso no hacía que perdiera su atractivo.- no sé donde está, sabe esconderse esa chica, eh.- dijo masajeándose el puente para luego sonreír de lado.

-¡callate Joe!- grito golpeando el escritorio de la oficina en donde se encontraban.

-¡Yamato por dios calmate! Lo único que sé y no estoy seguro es que vive en Holanda, solo se eso.- Joe se estaba desesperando, él sabía exactamente donde estaba Mimi, su dirección y que tenía un hija, sabía todo de ella, gracias a Tai, que se mantenía en contacto con él.

-¿Holanda? ¿No que no sabías donde estaba?- le dijo arqueando una ceja, algo le olía mal, muy mal.

-¿eh?- Joe abrió los ojos, parecía que se le salían de su lugar.

-dijiste que no sabias nada de ella después de que se fue de Italia.- le dijo acercándose a él.

-eh, escucha Yamato, yo…- trato de excusarse, pero no tenía nada que decir.

-¡DIME JOE! ¡DIME DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ!- le grito Yamato enfurecido, triste y desesperado.

-no.- dije firmemente.

-¿disculpa?- Yamato no podía creer que le hiciera eso.

-tú la lastimaste, Yamato, besándote con otra en su cara mientras estabas con ella, ella se fue con justa razón, también tiene razón al no querer verte, después de lo que le hiciste.- le dijo serio.

-¡demonios! Todo fue un malentendido.- se dejo caer de rodillas, ya no lo soportaba más.- esa chica… esa chica que estaba no era nada mío, a Mimi la cegaron los celos, claramente se veía que yo estaba siendo acosado por esa chica, y ella sin más me beso, te juro Joe, nunca quise lastimarla, la amaba, y la sigo amando más que a mi propia vida, en serio la amo, si pudiera regresar todo a ese Diciembre te juro… te juro que nunca habría salido de la casa esa mañana.- le dijo dejando caer unas lagrimas, en su voz se escuchaba arrepentimiento y dolor.

De pronto, sintió una bolita de papel en su cabeza y la tomo, vio a Joe sentado en la silla enfrente del escritorio.

-no seas marica, Matt, ve y buscala, ahí está la dirección de su casa, te creo, y ella te va a creer.- Matt se levanto rápidamente y lo abrazó.

-Joe, eres un Dios, muchas muchas gracias, Joe.- le dijo viéndolo sinceramente.

-Yamato, suéltame, por favor, no seas gay.- le dijo Joe bromeando.

-¡no me importa! Gracias.- le dijo ahora saliendo de su oficina.

-Yamato.- le llamo Joe mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-¿mande?

-llegando a su casa te encontrarás con una gran sorpresa.

Se encontraba en su auto hacia el aeropuerto, saliendo de la oficina de Joe hablo directamente a la aerolínea y pidió el primer vuelo hacia Holanda, salía justamente esa madrugada.

Ya se encontraba adentro del avión, aún este no despegaba… y recargo su cabeza en la ventanilla..

-¿sorpresa?- Después de pensar en eso, se quedo dormido.

…

-Haru, ve a lavarte las manos, ya está el desayuno.- un grito se escucho en la pequeña casa en la habitaban Mimi y su hija.

-Ya mami.- dijo la pequeña niña sonriendo y sentándose en una silla.-¿sabes? Creo que hoy va a pasar algo muy bueno, mami.

-¿en serio? ¿qué crees que sea eso? – dijo Mimi poniéndole el plato de comida frente a ella.

-se trata de mi papi.- dijo la niña sonriente mientras tomaba el tenedor y tomaba una pequeña zanahoria.

-de, ¿tu padre?- dijo Mimi sentándose en la silla, sentía que se iba a caer, pedía a todos lo dioses que su hija estuviera mal.

-¡si! ¿no te parece genial?- le dijo la niña mientras seguía comiendo.

-claro, genial.- Genial, ahora tendría esa espinita hasta que acabara el día.

Eran la una de la tarde y afortunadamente para Mimi aun no había aparecido nada relacionado con el padre de su hija, pero, aunque su hija se encontraba un poco triste, tenía un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, Haru sabía que su padre ese día estaría con ella.

-Haru, ¿quieres natilla de vainilla?- le pregunto Mimi sin pensarlo siquiera, cuando paso el camión que vendía cosas dulces, helado y esas cosas, creyó que podría haber natilla de vainilla en el camión.

-¡SÍ!- a la niñita se le iluminaron los ojos, desde ese día en la cafetería sabía que de ahora en adelante su postre favorito sería la natilla de vainilla.

-Eh, vale, voy por ella, quédate aquí y no le abras a nadie, ¿ok?- le dijo Mimi mientras tomaba su bolsa y abría la puerta.

-¡ok!.- la niña le hizo un gesto con el dedo pulgar.

Mimi salió de la casa a buscar el camión que estaba en la otra esquina, mientras un taxi se estacionaba enfrente de su casa.

-gracias.- le dijo un hombre rubio de ojos zafiro, sí, el dichoso Yamato Ishida ya había llegado a Holanda, a buscar a su chica.- quédese con el cambio.

El taxi arranco y Yamato se quedo observando la casa. No era ni muy grande ni muy chica, era del tamaño perfecto, pintada de un verde claro, con una ventanal en la parte de arriba que suponía que era el segundo piso, y en la aprte de abajo una puerta negra de madera y un zaguán negro, también.

Suspiró mientras tocaba el timbre.

…

Haruhi escucho el timbre, no sabría si abrir, su mamá le dijo que no, pero, ¿qué tal si era la tía Sora? O, ¿su amiga Jane? O, ¿su papá?

Haruhi se acerco a la puerta con paso decidido abrió la puerta un poquito y vio a un señor alto, rubio y con unos ojos igualitos a los suyos, acaso, él, ¿era su padre?

…

Yamato sintió como la puerta se abría, apretó los puño hasta que se pusieron blancos, mas la puerta no se abrió toda y pudo ver por el espacio de la puerta a una pequeña niña de unos seis años, ella, era la viva imagen de Mimi, de niña, solo por un detalle, sus ojos, zafiro, ¿acaso Mimi se habría casado? O, ¿esa niña era suya?

-Em, hola, disculpa, ¿esta es la casa de Mimi Tachikawa?- le pegunto agachándose un poco.

-¿eh? ¿papi?- dijo la pequeña niña abriendo más la puerta.- ¡SIII! Eres tú. ¡papá!- grito la pequeña niña mientras saltaba hacia sus brazos y Yamato la cachaba para darle un abrazo.

¿papi? ¿hija? Esa niña era suya, suya, de Mimi y él.

-¡HARUHI!- se escucho un grito, Haruhi volteo la cara y vio a su madre correr hacia ellos. La pequeña criatura se había vuelto a meter en problemas.

-¿Se puede saber que hace con mi hija?- dijo Mimi enojada, arrebatándole a Haruhi de sus brazos, sin darse cuenta que el que traía a su hija en brazos era nada más y nada menos que el hombre que amaba.

-sigues teniendo el mismo carácter, Meems.- dijo el sujeto, Mimi alzo la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos zafiro, era él, por el que huyo de Japón, lejos del dolor.

-Yamato…- susurró mientras bajaba la vista y algunos cabellos tapaban sus ojos.- Haruhi entra a casa por favor.- dijo sin alzar la vista y sin ver a su hija. La niña obedeció sin chistar mientras le sonreía a su padre.

Mimi cerró la puerta después de que Haruhi entrara.

-¿qué haces aquí Yamato?- le dijo Mimi sin levantar la vista.

-vine a recuperarte Mimi, no me importa que es lo que pienses de mi.- dijo Yamato, y observo como Mimi alzaba su vista y tenía los ojos llorosos.

-lárgate de aquí Yamato, por favor, vete.- le dijo Mimi volviendo a bajar lo mismo.

-no me ire de aquí, Mimi, no me ire de tu lado, no me importa si me odias, todo lo que paso en el pasado ya no existe, fue un malentendido Mimi, un torpe malentendido, sabes que lo fue, esa chica me beso a mi, yo nunca quise hacer algo que te lastimará, te amaba, por favor Mimi, necesito que me creas, estos años fueron una tortura para mi, seis años sin tenerte, sin abrazarte, sin besarte, sin susurrarte al oído que te amaba, seis años buscándote, seis años rogándole a Izzy, Joe, Tai y Sora que me dijeran dónde estabas, seis años, seis años, Mimi, seis horribles, tortuosos años. Perdóname Mimi, perdóname.

-Yamato yo…- Mimi trato de hablar pero los labios de Yamato la hicieron callar, era un beso dulce y tierno, extrañaba esos labios, extrañaba abrazarlo, extrañaba todo de él.

-Mimi, se que unas palabras tal vez no funcionen, pero te busque Mimi, trate de encontrarte, no pude, te escondes bien.- dijo pasándose una mano por su cabello y sonriendo irónicamente.- te extrañe, te extrañe demasiado, me moría, hubo un tiempo que me alcoholizaba, quería olvidarte, pero no podía, no podía, cada mañana te extrañaba más y más, te busque por todo Japón, te busque por toda Italia, te busque pero no te encontraba, perdóname, perdóname, por favor.

-Yamato.- volvió a susurrar Mimi mientras le ponía una mano en la mejilla, para después abrazarlo.- también te extrañaba y mucho.

Yamato se quedo estatico, la amaba, no, la ama, la ama por como es, por su nobleza y por su enorme corazón, la ama por todo, y jamás dejará que se vuelva a escapar de él.

-Mimi…- susurro mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

-después de todo, todos merecen una segundo oportunidad de vivir de nuevo con su amor, ¿no?- le dijo sonriendo y levantando su cabeza para verlo, ya que era mucho más alto que ella.

-no te volveré a fallar, Mimi.- le dijo besándole la frente.- nunca, te lo juro.

-¡ey! Se olvidan de mi.- escucharon una vocesita entre feliz y enojada.- así que, ¿ya tengo papi, mami?- pregunto la niñita a su madre sonriendo.

-así es hija… así es…- dijo Mimi sonriéndole y separándose de Yamato.

-Papi…- la niñita no aguanto mas y se puso a llorar y se tiro a los brazos de su padre.- te extrañe tanto.- le murmuro a su oído.- no nos vuelvas a dejar, papi, nunca más.- dijo mientras seguía sollozando.

-te lo prometo, hija, te lo prometo.- le dijo Yamato mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Haruhi se volteo a ver a us madre interrogante…

-oye, mamá, ¿Qué paso con la natilla de vainilla?- le pregunto, Mimi se puso nerviosa, la había tirado cuando vio como Yamato –sin saber que era Yamato- abrazaba a su hija.

-Ehh…- no sabía que decirle.

-¿natilla de vainilla, Haru?- le pregunto Yamato a su hija.

-Sí, ¿la has probado?- el dijo Haru sonriéndole a su padre, Yamato volteo a ver a Mimi.

-Sí, es mi postre favorito.- dijo sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de los de Mimi, mientras ésta se ruborizaba.

-¿en serio?- le pregunto Haru con los ojos brillándole.

-sí, ¿sabes? Así es como conocí a mi primer y único amor.- le dijo Yamato a su hija.

-¿mamá?- le pregunto.

-así es, ¿verdad, Mimi?- le pregunto mientras aun sostenía su hija en brazos y Mimi se ruborizaba más.

-sí.- murmuro.

-¡oh! Papi, ¿por qué mas te gusta la natilla de vainilla?- le pregunto Haru a su padre.

-pues es muy dulce, y me hace sentir en paz, me hace sonreir con solo pensar en que comeré natilla de vainilla.

-ya, ¿y si vamos por una?- le dijo Mimi a su hija y a Yamato.

-¡SÍ!- grito la pequeña Haru, mientras alzaba un puño en señal de victoria.

-creo que debo de dejar que se junte con Taichi.- dijo suspirando.

-Oye mami.- pregunto la niña, la verdad a Mimi no le gustaba mucho cuando su hija se ponía como periodista.- ¿se vas a casar?

Mimi se sonrojo violentamente y Yamato le sonrió a su hija.

-muy pronto, Haru, muy pronto.- dijo mientras rodeaba por los hombros a Mimi y sostenía a Haru de la mano.- pero, mientras vamos por la natilla de vainilla.

-yes.- dijo la niñita cada vez mas emocionada, sus padres estaba juntos, felices y enamorados, la querían mucho y comería natilla de vainilla, su postre favorito, el de su mamá y el de su papá también.

_Porque tú eres como la natilla de vainilla, es dulce, me hace sonreír y me llena de paz, te amo, Mimi._

.

.

.

Oh, este fic lo tengo desde el año del caldo… JAJAJÁ, vale tampoco pero si lo tengo desde hace mucho y como estaba aburrida decidí terminar de escribir… espero que les haya gustado(:

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2012! Que todos su deseos se cumplan! Besen a alguien debajo de un muérdago, ajajá. :D

Les mando un abrazo y este fic va para todos los que lo leen (:

Cuídense y nos leemos después!


End file.
